Yamato Tribe Prince Geki
is , the leader of the Zyurangers, and Burai's younger brother. He is known as the "Warrior of Justice". He is 24 years old (43 years old in Gokaiger and 45 years old in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters). Biography Early Life Born some 170-million-years ago, Geki was the son of the Yamato Tribe's Black Knight. When the king and queen of the tribe could not sire a son, they intended to adopt Geki against the will of his father. Fighting for his son, the Black Knight fell in combat and Geki was named Prince of the Yamato Tribe. His older brother, Burai could not forgive the king for this murder and went into exile to hone his skills and plan for revenge. Geki's true family heritage was kept a secret. Years later, the five tribes went to war against the evil witch Bandora who sought to bring an end to the age of dinosaurs. In the ensuing chaos the king, queen, and their daughter (Geki's adopted sister) were murdered. By this time, the Guardian Beasts stepped in and exiled Bandora and her followers on the planet Nemesis. With their kingdoms in shambles and the dinosaurs facing extinction, Geki joined Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei in going into suspended animation only to be revived should Bandora ever return to terrorize the Earth once again. Their resting place was placed in a secret underground lair 2000 km under what is now present-day Tokyo and left in the care of the Mysterious Sage Barza. Zyuranger Rebirth In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Geki became the Red TyrannoRanger, the leader of the team. Their primary mission was to save the lives of two children who were kidnapped from the space mission by Bandora. This led to battles against two of Bandora's creations, the Dora Monsters known as Dora Skelton and Dora Titan. Ultimately the monsters fell thanks to their new powers an abilities. Dora Titan, in particular, fell when Geki summoned the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to destroy the gigantic monster. With her initial attack on Earth a failure, Bandora was forced to retreat to the moon where she launched subsequent attacks on Earth and the Zyurangers. Unfortunately, during this baptism of fire, the team's conventional weapons were destroyed during the battle against Dora Skelton. Needing new weapons that could withstand the dangers they would face, Geki led the deam to the Land of Despair to obtain the Legendary Weapons. Despite interference from Bandroa's creation Dora Minotaur, the team succeeded and Geki began wielding the Ryugeki Sword. Soon after, Geki was plagued by apocalyptic nightmares which coincided with a crisis of leadership among the other Zyurangers. This came to a head during their subsequent battle against Dora Sphinx and their lack of teamwork almost led to their destruction. Thankfully, Geki managed to reach out to the remaining four Guardian Beasts. Once combined the five guardians became the Great Beast God Daizyuzin and destroy Dora Sphinx. In the aftermath of the battle, Geki was accepted as the true leader of the team with everyone vowing to work together as a team from now on. From then, Geki led the Zyurangers on a series of successful battles against the forces of Bandora. During one such battle, Geki met Forest Guardian Gnome, a mystic who he would later learn had connections to his past. Soon after this, the Zyurangers fought to prevent Bandora from obtaining the last surviving Dinosaur Eggs in existence. Although the eggs ended up lost at sea, Geki and his warriors vowed to find them and nurse the hatchlings once they were born. Burai Later, Gnome's grandson Ryota sought to awaken Burai, who had also entered an ancient slumber like the others. Unaware of the connection between himself and this new warrior, Geki and the rest of the Zyurangers defied Barza to do so. To the Zyuranger's surprise, when Burai was finally awoken, he became the DragonRanger and declared war against Geki and his allies. After their defeat at the hands of the DragonRanger, Geki learned of his family connection to Burai from Barza and Gnome. Feeling sympathetic toward his long-lost brother, Geki reached out to Burai to join the other Zyurangers. Unfortunately, Burai was too consumed by a lust for revenge and sought to battle Geki to the death. Things for Geki and his allies continued to get worse. When the Dinosaur Eggs resurfaced, the group attempted to recover them having to face a new threat from Lamy, the wife of Bandora's loyal warrior Grifforzer. Not only did they fail to recover the eggs, but a three-way battle against Grifforzer, Burai, and Lamy ended when a solar eclipse cut off Daiyuzin's access to the Gaiatron energy it needs to function. Geki and his allies watched in horror as the Guardian Beasts were swallowed into the Earth and apparently destroyed. Shouldering the blame for this, a disenfranchised Geki quit the Zyurangers in shame. However, he friends convinced him to rejoin the group when Burai returned -- having learned that he was living on borrowed time -- and unleashed the Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar and incited a rampage in yet another attempt to end his brother's life. With things looking bleaker than ever, the Zyurangers prayers are answered when the Guardian Beasts re-emerge having fully healed themselves. This later led to the battle to the finish Burai craved against his brother. Geki ultimately proved to be the greater warrior when he refused to end Burai's life, he realized that his brother actually cared for him. Burai then sided with the Zyurangers to drive off Bandora's forces. Although Burai had finally made peace with Geki, he disappeared after the battle, unable to tell his brother that his time on Earth was limited, forcing him to remain in the Lapseless Room, a timeless realm that allowed him to delay his impending death. Reinvigorated by their latest victory against Bandora, Geki continued to lead the Zyurangers against subsequent threats. Although they were helped on occasion by Burai, Geki would not learn why his brother only appeared for brief intervals. Dai-Satan Things became more difficult for the Zyurangers after Bandora gained access with to Dokiita clay, which allowed her to create more powerful Dora Monsters, such as Dora Franke and new Golem Soldiers. During the ensuing battle, both Geki and Burai were transported to the realm of Beast Knight God King Brachion by Daiyuzin. The pair had to combine their power in order to recover the Thunder Slingers, a new powerful weapon that allowed them to destroy the new, more powerful Golems. Dora Franke, on the other hand, proved more difficult to destroy, becoming the more powerful Zombie Franke. Bandora then began capturing children to sacrifice to her so-called "Satan Tower" in order to summon Dai-Satan, the ruler of Hell, and the source of her powers. Despite the Zyuranger's efforts, Bandora succeeded and Dai-Satan transformed her monster to Satan Franke. Thankfully, the Zyurangers were assisted by King Brachion, merging with Daiyuzin and Dragon Caeser to become Kyukyoku Gattai Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Satan Franke and driving back Dai-Satan. It was during the course of this final battle, Geki learned of his brother's impending death. Immediately after their battle with Dai-Satan, Geki was deeply affected by the news that his brother would die in the near future. Bandora sought to exploit this by dispatching the monster known as Dora Narcissus, a creature that claimed that it could keep Burai alive. This made Geki reluctant to fight, but his teammate Goushi reminded Geki of his true responsibilities and the Zyurangers destroyed Dora Narcissus by turning the creature's own vanity against it. After a series of successful battles, the Zyurangers finally recovered the lost dinosaur eggs and turned them over to King Brachion to incubate. Armed TyrannoRanger Eventually, Burai's regular aid reduced his time on Earth to mere minutes, prompting Bandora to exploit this and force his death. To this end, she summoned Dora Gansaku to pose as Dragon Caeser to force Burai out of the Lapless Room. While dealing with this threat, Geki and the others learned that they could save Burai's life-restoring elixir in a hidden realm. Petitioning the Guardian Beasts to help them reach this place, only Dan and Goushi were sent to recover the elixir. Ultimately, Dora Gansaku is destroyed, but time begins to run out. Although Goushi and Dan succeeded in getting the elixir, they learned that it could not be used to restore Burai and used it instead to save the life of Kota Matsui a boy that was mortally wounded during the battle. Burai died by his brother's side, but not before passing on his weapon, Zyusouken, the , and Dragon Medal. Not only was Geki now able to use his late brother's weapons in battle, but could also summon Dragon Ceaser to assist them when needed. When summoning Zyusouken and the Dragon Armor, he became known as the Armed TyrannoRanger. Although Geki went through a period of grieving, he stepped back up as leader of the Zyurangers to face a new threat from Dora Antaeus, a monster that was seemingly indestructible. As it turned out, the weapons given to him by his brother allowed Geki to summon the power needed to destroy Dora Antaeus. Geki led the Zyurangers to even more victories, including an attempt by Bandora to ruin their reputations using impostors. . The Final Battle It was about this time that Dai-Satan was staging for his return and ushering in a prophecy that could end in Armageddon. To this end, Dai-Satan returned Kai, Bandora's long dead son. With four hypnotized children, Kai was given the giant mech known as Dora Talos to destroy Daiyuzin. In the ensuing battle with Dora Talos, the Zyurangers attempted to summon King Brachion, but this was all a ploy to capture the Guardian Beast and the eggs which it carried within. Retreating, the heroes learned from Barza that this "Dino-Pocalypse" was foretold and that if the last two dinosaur eggs in existence are destroyed, not only would dinosaurs finally become extinct, but Daiyuzin would lose his powers paving the way for Bandora's conquest of Earth. It is here they also learn that the root of Bandora's evil was due to the fact that, millions of years earlier, he son Kai was accidentally killed by dinosaurs. While the team was learning this, Dai-Satan was summoned once more and used his power to assist Dora Talos on his reign of terror. Things became worse when both Daiyuzin and Dragon Ceaser were defeated and banished by Bandora, stripping the Zyurangers of their powers. About ready to give up, Geki and the others were visited by the spirit of Burai who encouraged them to keep fighting and gave them access to the mystical dimension where the Guardian Beasts were being held prisoner. Travelling to the magical realm, Geki, Dan and Goushi battled an army of previously defeated Dora Monsters. They succeeded in freeing the Guardian Beasts and restoring their lost powers. Back on Earth, Geki and the others summoned Ultimate Daizyuzin, destroying Dora Talos and banishing Dai-Satan once more. They later stormed Bandora's Palace and discovered their foe cradling the dead body of Kai in her arms. Losing her son for a second time caused Bandora to shed a tear, the one thing that could strip her of all her power. It was then that Daizyuzin exiled Bandora and her gang within a new jar that would drift into space forever. With the threat of Bandora over and the dinosaur eggs successfully hatched, the Zyurangers were given their just reward: a place among the gods in the realm of the Guaridan Beasts. Super Sentai World .]] Geki later led his team in joining forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TyrannoRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Hawk to his successors from RyuuRanger to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Geki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen along the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger team and was using the Armed Tyrannoranger mode to fight off the Zangyack. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TyrannoRanger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Since Goushi got his powers back as he saw the Gokaigers off, Geki, Goushi and their teammates have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Geki, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As Dantetsu finds Geki on a cliff, Neo-Grifforzer arrives to kidnap him before he can transform to fight with his DinoBuckler. He, along with Ryouga, AbaRed of the Abarangers, fought the Kyoryugers as they were brainwashed by Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Later, Geki and Ryouga suffer from losing their Dino Hope as it is transferred to Space War God V, so the monster can be born. As the Kyoryugers arrive to save them, Ryouga warns them not to come, but they also lose their Dino Hope. After Geki and Ryouga have their Dino Hope taken, the Go-Busters arrive to save them, but the Red warriors are taken from Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Once the Go-Busters destroyed the satellite, Geki, Ryouga and the Kyoryugers regain their Dino Hope and Daigo manages to revive Gabutyra. The other Dinosaur Sentais arrive as AbareBlue throws the Super Sentai Zyudenchi to Geki and Ryouga. They use it to summon the Bakuryu Tyrannosaurus and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. They then transform and fight back. After the Abarangers manage to defeat Neo-Geildon, the Zyurangers can't defeat Neo-Grifforzer by themselves so the three Dinosaur Sentais combine their weapons to defeat Neo-Grifforzer. Even though they combined their weapons, Neo-Grifforzer was still alive as he absorbs their Dino Hope as he launched himself into space to Space War God Voldos. As Space War God Voldos landed on Earth, the Dinosaur Sentais enter their mechas and start fighting the monster. However, Space War God Voldos proves to be too powerful until the Go-Busters arrive to help them. After Space War God Voldos is defeated, he, along with Ryouga and Dantetsu watches the Kyoryugers and Go-Busters. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger TyrannoRanger appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Akibaranger Both Geki and Burai make an appearance in Episode 5 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 with the neck collars and belts of their suits changed from white to the stars and stripes of the American flag. Both he and his brother acted like stereotypical American alpha male bullies who proceeded to beat up The Akibarangers and called them knockoffs of Powerful Rangers. (An inside-joke reference to the real world Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers arguments found on the Internet) However, Akiba Red's insistence that the truth of always fighting evil and supporting children despite the bullying broke the spell, returning both Geki and Burai to their normal selves and eventually lent their Inordinate Powers to the Akibarangers. The six Zyurangers later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. TyrannoRanger is seen on a magazine in episode 12 ''Season Two, he appears with RyuuRanger and HurricaneRed as AkaRed hands the Sunday 7:30AM time slot from Super Sentai to Hiroyo Hakase for her "older brother" Prism Ace. Video game appearances Zyuranger video game Tyranno Ranger Geki is the player Zyuranger in the fifth and final stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. As with the other stages, Tyranno Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Ryugekiken) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Geki's villain is the Witch Bandora herself. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Geki/TyrannoRanger: to be added :Geki/Armed TyrannoRanger: to be added Armed TyrannoRanger (Dice-O).jpg|Armed TyrannoRanger as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base TyrannoRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with Armed TyrannoRanger being avaliable as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars TyrannoRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger with Armed TyrannoRanger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms - Armed= )]] )]] is TyrannoRanger's strengthened form granted when Geki is given the Dragon Armor by Burai. He was first lent the Armor when the brothers went to retrieve the Thunder Slingers from King Brachion, with TyrannoRanger gaining the Armor's shield as DragonRanger retained his armbands while dual-wielding the Zyusouken and Ryugekiken. Geki was later fully bequeathed the Dragon Armor by Burai in his dying moments. Now able to summon the Dragon Armor at will, Armed TyrannoRanger possesses the complete Dragon Armor, both shield and armbands, as well as dual-wielding the Ryugekiken and Zyusouken. The transformation also changes Tyrannoranger's Dino Buckler from silver to gold. *Guardian Beast **Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar *Arsenal **Dragon Armor **Ryugekiken **Zyusouken *Special Attacks **''Double Cut'': Focusing his power into both the Ryugekiken and the Zyusouken, TyrannoRanger charges the opponent and performs a double energized slash. Appearances: Zyuranger Episodes 29, 42-43 & 45. }} - Powerful Red Ranger= Victims of the Delusion World changing sentai history, the Zyurangers Geki and Burai became the Powerful Rangers who were the first "real" sentai in history, retroactively erasing old teams. As a result, Japanese sentai teams starting with Gaoranger became knockoffs of the American versions. Geki became a teenager with attitude... *Arsenal **Dino Buckler **Ranger Slinger ***RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun }} Ranger Key The is Geki's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TyrannoRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as TyrannoRanger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on two occasions. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. *After being given the Dragon Armor by Gai (DragonRanger), he became Armed TyrannoRanger and took down a pair of Dogormin. *Gai became TyrannoRanger in the second of two successive all-red Gokai Changes against Bangray's Dokoku Chimatsuri and Z Shin. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TyrannoRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Geki received his key and became TyrannoRanger once more. Super Sentai Zyudenchi A Zyuranger Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of TyrannoRanger, was one of three which were developed by Doctor Ulshade and the Special Operations Unit. Given to Geki by AbareBlue, it is used to summon a replica of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus which later transforms into Daizyujin. It is also part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Red Spirit As the sixteenth Red, TyrannoRanger's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations Dora Mirage took the form of TyrannoRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Geki is portrayed by . As TyrannoRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Geki's tribe name, Yamato, is one of Japan's old names. **He also shares his name with a famous prince from Japanese mythology. *Geki is the first of a line of Red Rangers who have a special upgrade the rest of his main team never obtains, followed by Ryouga Hakua, Banban Akaza, Daigo Kiryu, and Nobuo Akagi. *Geki is the first Red Ranger to have a brother who serves as the sixth member of his team followed by Ryouma/Ginga Red. In addition, both Geki and Ryouma's older brother/six members are played by actors who appeared in a previous Sentai Season as Geki's Brother Burai is played by Shiro Izumi who played Yuuma Oozora/ Change Pegasus in Dengeki Sentai Chageman while Ryouma's Older brother Hyuuga was played by Teruaki Ogawa who played Sasuke/Ninja Red in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *Geki and Burai are the first pair of siblings to serve in the same team in a non-sibling sentai series. Other pairs of siblings in non sibling seasons include Ryouma/Ginga Red and Hyuuga/Black Knight II, Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger and Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger, Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue and Gou Fukami/GekiViolet, Hiroto Sotou/Go-On Gold and Miu Sotou/Go-On Silver, Agri/Gosei Black and Moune/Gosei Yellow and Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger and Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger. *Geki's TyrannoRanger roll call pose is almost similar to Gaku Hoshikawa's FiveRed roll call pose. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *TyrannoRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **ArmedTyrannoRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TyrannoRanger at the Dice-O Wiki **Armed TyrannoRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Zyurangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle